Doctor Who Season Eleven Fanfiction
by SideEffect80
Summary: A fanfiction that shows a possibility of the eleventh season and the 13th Doctor.


Doctor Who is a copyright of BBC inc and this fanfiction was not created for profit. All characters used belong to their respective owners. Ashley Jean Bodom is my creation and the crux of this story and possible future fics with the 13th Doctor. She cannot be used without my permission.

In this fic the 13th Doctor will be depicted with Kris Marshall's likeness but my own idea of how he should be portrayed. I am not doing this to influence the showrunner or anyone else. I am just doing this for my own amusement.

DOCTOR WHO SEASON 11EPISODE ONE"SIGHT AND SOUND"Written by Michael L. Edwards

The Tardis stood outside Victoria cave. The Doctor came out wearing an orange shirt with the word Nautica in blue on it. Wire rim eyeglasses on his face and a beard. His pants were nothing fancy. A simple pair of blue jeans to match his new perspective. He wore sneakers with a blue trim and wind breaker jacket in a faded blue color. Walking with purpose toward the opening of the cave. He gave the cave entrance a hard perplexing look – his sonic screwdriver analyzing the interior for as far as it could. He could not figure out why everything near and inside the cave was silent. An eerie unnatural silence.

When he first noticed it after regenerating and gathering his wits about him. He had spent days just outside of it. Scanning the interior and exterior. He would speak and not hear his own words. He could feel the chill breeze and it didn't make a sound. He tried examining it with the equipment in the Tardis and whatever nullified the sound in the surrounding area also affected the Tardis and the sonic screwdriver. He tried moving the Tardis inside the cave, but a rough wall of energy sent the Tardis back to where it had been located. To not hear his own voice about why this could be happening made the Doctor _irate_. He loved to talk and postulate. Or he did in his previous lives. It didn't bother him so much in this 13th life. Nothing could be certain since he didn't know how different he would be in this 13th life.

The Doctor thought and thought. Trying to come up with the question he should be asking so that he could find the answer related to the question. Lost in thought, he didn't notice nor did he hear the brown haired, blind woman walking toward him. Coming right up beside him. Like she could sense him even if she could not hear or see him. She tucked on his sleeve and he turned – clutching his chest were his two hearts beat in rhythm. She tried to introduce herself and seemed to not comprehend why she could not be heard. The Doctor led her into the tardis and her voice reached him.

"I said who are you," her face turned hearing the sounds inside the Tardis. "You have such a huge presence that I could feel it when I was with my mates about a mile from here."

"How do you know you traveled a mile, you are blind right?" the Doctor waved his hand in front of her face and got no reaction. "And what are you doing out here, what do you mean sense me?"

"You answer first, you're a stranger and I don't know you well enough to give my name or answers...yet."

"Me? I'm the Doctor."

"The Doctor of what?"

"I hate that reaction! I always get that reaction when I introduce myself…"

"It's just the Doctor. That is what I call myself. Now, will you tell me your name."

The woman extended her hand in the wrong direction. "My name is Ashley Jean Bodom. It is nice to meet you, Doctor."

"As for feeling your presence – it's kind of complicated to explain." Ashley removed her glasses when the Doctor didn't shake her hand. Revealing stark white eyes with no visible pupils. "I lost my sight when I was five years old. Ever since then, I can kind of... feel people's presence. Not by sound or touch. I don't know how to describe it."

The Doctor's curiosity peeked, he used the sonic screwdriver to scan her. The information transmitted to his eight brains. He could not believe the energy coming from this woman. It was a skin tight energy field that seemed to expand and touch other objects. Giving Ashley a telepathic impression of what is around her.

"How did you lose your sight, Ashley?" asked the Doctor.

Ashley frowned, putting her sunglasses back on. "I was five and watching the stars like I did every night -when one star took my interest. It was real bright and strangely it got brighter, I couldn't look away… it was the last thing I ever saw with my eyes."

"I'm sorry," said the Doctor examining the eye socket area for signs of injury. "Did you ever find out why you could no longer see?"

"My visual cortex is damaged. Or so the doctors I have seen tell me."

"The visual cortex – yes, the brain translates the information that lightwaves carry and that is how we know the appearances of objects and other beings. Strange that a star so far away could have such an effect…"

The Doctor removed Ashley's sunglasses looking at her stark white eyes. The sonic screwdriver in his hand, he examined both eyes instead of the energy fields surrounding her body.

"There is no sign of physical damage to your nerves or your visual cortex. When our eyes are subjected to intense light, our pupils contract to try and minimize the light we take in to prevent damage. Because intense light can cause an overload of electric impulses that damage cells within the eye or even parts of the brain related to the transmission of data."

"You say we, but you are not like me." Ashley could feel the apprehensiveness in the Doctor's movements, as he put her sunglasses back on carefully.

" _Why_ do you say that?" asked the Doctor. He walked toward the control hub of the Tardis and plugged in the sonic screwdriver so he could share the information with the Tardis and hoped she could help him figure out why Ashley was blind.

"Like I said, your presence, your aura is hard to miss."

"I've had a lot of time getting used to what I can do. Figuring out what I see in my head compared to what others see. I've never really put together what it is I do that allows me to walk around like a seeing person."

"What you have is spatial kinesis. A psychic power that allows you to project a psychic probe that acts like a form of radar. It is very sensitive and due to that you have a mental impression of what is around you at all times."

"Spatial kinesis? I-I have never heard of that!"

"It is a unique ability. In my old age, I have meet some special people with such a talent. None on your scale..." The Doctor looked at the monitor. The Tardis was stumped by the information entered. She could no more understand it than the Doctor did.

"Even you have no idea, old girl. I guess we'll find out in the long run."

"Who are you talking to?" asked Ashley.

"My oldest friend – she's called the Tardis. Time And Relative Dimension In Space."

"That is one weird name for a friend…"

"I think we are all weird in our own little way, Ms. Bodom."

"You can call me, Ashley. I mean I call you Doctor."

"Alright, Ashley. Let me ask you this – do you like adventure?"

"Who doesn't? Even after I lost my sight I would go visit places I had never been to before or could ever see…"

"I have it on good authority that this cave has a very grand adventure awaiting those willing to enter it." The Doctor watched Ashley to see if she would take the hook. He would never admit that he was lonely again.

"Let's go! I was bored stiff with my mates 'cause all they ever do is get drunk and they don't really notice me anymore.

"Excellent!" said the Doctor. "Let me get a few things and we will get going."

"Okay!"

The Doctor ran down the wrong staircase. _Dumbstruck_ as to why he couldn't find his chest of forgotten inventions until he realized his error. Several minutes passed and he came toward Ashley wearing the 3-D glasses he used in an earlier life and a bandolier with a flashlight attached.

"I wondered what I did with these old things. Should come in handy."

"What is it?" asked Ashley.

"My 3-D glasses. I have a feeling I will be needing these."

"3-D glasses?" Ashley cupped her mouth with her free hand. "Are you joking?"

"No, these aren't ordinary 3-D glasses. Nothing is ordinary with me."

The Doctor guided her to the exit of the Tardis. He held up three fingers absent-mindedly.

"Before I forget, I have three rules. 1. The Doctor _lies_. Never fully trust anything I say. 2. What I say goes. If I tell you to run, you don't question me. 3. Um, I forgot what my third rule was. Probably won't matter…"

-DW-

Twice the Doctor stumbled in the cavern. He knew it was remarkably different than what the Victoria cave should look like on the inside. It was quite hotter than it should be. No trace of a magma source to explain the heat, which would be carried by the blowing wind. No sign of an external heat source. The cavern was more metallic than rock. The stalactites were also metal.

His hunch had been correct that something unnatural was happening.

Ashely not once fell, stubbed her toe, or hurt self. The Doctor marveled on how keen her spatial kinesis was. It made him even more curious about the origin of this power. So lost in thought about the mystery of his companion. He tripped over a metal rock and fell down a steep decline and slammed into the side of giant metal egg. Ashley hurried as she quickly as she dared to see if he was okay.

"Are you alright, Doctor?"

" _Ow_ , I think I twisted my ankle!"

The Doctor tried to stand, his ankle gave out on him.

"No, it's broken." Ashley helped him up the best she could.

" _GREAT_ , barely a week into my new life and I break my ankle! Not to mention all the _bruises_ I have."

"You should watch what you are doing," said Ashley.

The Doctor and Ashley continued until they came upon these egg shaped structures. The Doctor had a look of recognition on his face. He hobbled around one of them running his sonic screwdriver in a scanning pattern as close as he dared to. He took off the 3D glasses and put his specs back on. He looked at Ashley and hobbled toward her.

"I think I knew what is going on, and I hope I am wrong." The Doctor stuffed something in Ashley's pocket without her knowing. Her spatial kinesis focused on the egg shaped objects and nothing else.

"What is going on, Doctor? _Please_ tell me…"

The 'eggs' stood up on their hind legs. The upper shell bits moving back to show themselves as wings. The creatures heads rose up with the aid of their long necks. Ashley gasped.

"Don't move, Ashley." The Doctor's low tone of voice made Ashley more anxious.

The Doctor hobbled forward. His confident swagger a bit different, yet still recognizable.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this dimension. All the deaths you caused in the Time War and I spared your kind." The Doctor pointed at each one of them and brought his arms back to where he slid his hands into his pockets. "The Go-reech, your hunger for energy led to the massacre of the children of MY planet and billions more…"

"Doctor – what do they want?" asked Ashley.

"Bio-energy, particularly that of humanoid races like you and like me…the ultimate predators."

"While the Go-reech don't speak, they are very clever and dangerous-"

"-but they are not as clever as me."

Ashley started to vanish and called out for help. The Doctor hobbled a few inches to the left. Not surprised by her disappearance.

"I had a feeling it was you lot. You could never turn down a meal. That is why I put a plan into motion." The Go-reech came closer and closer to the Doctor – timelord regeneration energy could nourish them for years. "I know how you travel from dimension to dimension, I also know that three people disappeared without a trace several weeks ago and one of the few species that could leave no trace of a body is you. It was evident when I first stumbled in this cave and found ashes of human skin. A byproduct of your consuming process."

"That is why I placed some _surprises_ at the entryway and my new friend – I placed a teleporter cufflink into her pocket that put her outside the cavern. You can go ahead and devour me all you like – however, I was never here."

The sonic screwdriver emitted a sound deactivating the hologram of the Doctor revealing a reprogramed cybermen holding the sonic screwdriver. His chest cavity contained a timer running down to zero.

-DW-

Ashley continued to scream until she felt the Doctor's hand on her arm. He half dragged her into the Tardis and quickly closed the doors. The boom could be heard, the Tardis was not rattled at all. Only the flash of the explosion could be seen in the windows of the doors.

Ashley fought to catch her breath – she screamed so much, making her winded.

"D-Doctor, what happened. What did you do?"

"Those creatures in there were killers. In order to make you and everyone else safe, I had to seal the dimension ark they use to enter other planes of existence." The Doctor led Ashley to a seat where she could sit down and collect herself.

"H-How did you get back to the Tardis so fast?"

"I never left, what I did was project a hologram using my sonic screwdriver over a mechanical proxy and he served as a booster for the signals I could send and receive."

"Did you kill them?" asked Ashley. She had a grim, concerned look on her face.

"No, they are trapped in their plane of existence. Without new energy to consume they will go into hibernation like state to conserve their energy. Posing a threat to no one ever again."

"Was I – did you put me in danger on purpose?"

"No, I had a plan for getting you out of there. The reason I could not scan the dimensional ark from the outside is due to the differences in how our plane and theirs resonate. I needed the sonic to find that frequency so that I could confirm my theory and pull you out of there in a moment's notice."

"I had planned to go by myself. With your arrival, I realized I needed a plan in case things went south in a hurry. So I switched places with my proxy."

"What if it didn't work – what if I had been killed?" Ashley's voice carried the hurt she felt.

"I would never allow anything to happen to you, Ashley. I _protect_ those closest to me."

"Will you take me home...I think I need to lie down."

"Sure."

-DW-

Ashley tried to sleep on the couch. She couldn't. She thought about the events of the day. Of the phone with one button the Doctor left her. He had said it was an emergency pager. He would come running as soon as he received the signal. She reached for the phone, feeling around until she could close her fingers around it. She held it close. The proximity of it brought a surprising relief to her.

 **(So there it is. A Doctor Who Season Eleven Episode One fan-fic style. I hope you enjoyed it and I'll let you know when I drop Episode Two!)**


End file.
